Here with you
by Poosk
Summary: Set up right after the finale. Jack, Kate and Sawyer are brought to the Others' camp... what will happen to them? JATE! some slight PB&J as the story goes on. summary sucks...please read though! and leave some reviews... this is my first multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bags pulled over their heads, Jack, Kate and Sawyer walked with their hands behind their backs, pushed by the Others who led them through the jungle. After Hurley had been freed and Michael had gone away on the boat with his son, they had walked for over half an hour, not seeing where they were going.

Kate was thinking back to the look she had shared with Jack right before the bags were pulled over their heads. When she looked into his eyes... it was like all her fears faded away and all she could see was his loving, brown eyes.

Suddenly, the woman who was holding Kate cut the rope that was holding her hands tied together and she heard the sound of a metal door opening up. She was taken inside the room, the bag still over her head, mouth still gagged. She heard footsteps and someone struggling, and then, the door shut and everything went silent. Kate quickly removed the bag from her head, hoping to see something, but it was pitch black in the cold, metal room. She removed the piece of material from her mouth and to her surprise, heard someone breathing hard, standing at the other end of the room.

"Jack? Sawyer?" she asked in a quiet voice, hoping she wasn't alone with one of the Others.

"Kate?" she let out a sigh of relief, hearing Jack's voice and immediately followed the sound of it. She felt his strong arms wrap protectively around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly.

"Hey, come here..." said Jack, pulling her closer. She softly cried on his shoulder while he whispered comforting words in her ear. "It's alright, I've got you, Kate...it's gonna be okay..."

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again, Jack!"

"Yeah... yeah me too. Kate... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Michael. This is all my fault, I shouldn't of..."

"Jack stop," said Kate, pulling out of his embrace and looking at his face, her eyes now accommodated to the darkness. "You can't always blame yourself. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Kate if anything would've happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself. Seeing you like that... hands tied and a piece of fabric in your mouth was hard enough for me..."

"Jack..."

"No, let me finish. Kate, that look we shared before they put the bags over our heads... I thought we were gonna die, so the last thing I wanted to see was you, and I tried to show you how I feel about you by giving you that one look... Kate, I... I think I'm in love with you..."

Before she could say anything, the metal door opened up and a man shoved a body on the ground, Sawyer's body.

"You son of a..." started Sawyer.

"Shut up!" yelled the Other, entering the room and walking past Sawyer. "Come with me," he told Jack, who just stared at him with hatred in his eyes. Annoyed, the man pointed a gun to Jack's head and pushed him toward the door.

"Jack!" yelled Kate, trying to get back to him, get back into his strong arms. The man only turned around and knocked her real hard, making her fall to the ground.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt her..."

"Shut up Jack!" yelled the Other. "If you want this woman to live you better start cooperating. Now move."

Looking back one last time at Kate, who was crying on the floor, Jack came out of the room, held by the Other, who closed the metal door and made him walk through a small camp...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You okay?" asked Kate, who was now sitting on the floor besides Sawyer.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Sawyer what happened out there? What did they do to you" she asked, more worried about Jack than him. Her mind quickly went back to seconds before Sawyer had arrived, when Jack had told her that he loved her. _This is a dream, right? _she thought to herself. After all they had been through, after all the lies she had told him, after he saw her mug shot and found out she was with the Marshall, after all of that, he still loved her. _Do I love him?_ she asked herself.

"They took a sample of my blood," Sawyer's voice brought her back to reality and she looked at him, frowning. "Yeah, I know, it's weird. But that's all they did to me."

Kate thought hard. She cared a lot for Jack. If anything would've happen to him, she wouldn't be able to go on. When she kissed him, it was like all of her problems had faded away. It was just Jack, herself, and that kiss. But then she had ran off to Sawyer, because he was the only person she felt like she deserved... but she didn't love Sawyer. No, she was in love with Jack. And right know, all that mattered to her was seeing him again.

They sat there for what looked like ages before the door opened up and a young woman walked in with Jack. Relieved, Kate got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. In his corner, Sawyer looked away from the pair with regret, sadness. Kate let go of Jack and noticed that the woman had a syringe in her hand.

"Kate, I have to take a sample of you blood," she said in a calm voice. Kate immediately noticed that this woman wasn't like the others. She seemed more friendly and caring, and awkwardly enough she reminded Kate of someone, though she couldn't quite place it. She looked at Jack who nodded and said, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt.". The woman walked up to Kate and injected the syringe into her arm, pulling it out with her blood in it. She put the syringe in a plastic bag and smiled at the pair. "I'll come back later with some food and water. Right now, you need to rest."

With that, she left, closing the door behind her. Darkness engulfed the room and Jack, Kate, and Sawyer sat on the cool metal floor, not willing to speak...

Sayid didn't know what to do next. He had sent the fire signal for Jack and his crew to meet him at the shore, but they still hadn't shown up, so he waited for them on the boat, along with Jin and Sun. Earlier, they had witnessed something bizarre - the sky had turned into this weird purple colour and there was this awful sound. But everything was back to normal now.

"Do you think they got lost?" asked Sun, referring to Jack and the others.

"I don't know, but something isn't right," answered Sayid.

Jin was looking out to sea when he heard a distant sound, like some sort of motor. It seemed pretty familiar to him... almost too familiar, bringing back horrific memories of the night the Others took Walt... "Boat!" he screamed, remembering the sound from when he was on the raft. It was the same sound as the Others' boat. Sayid and Sun looked up at him and they heard it too. It was coming closer and closer with each passing second.

"Do you think it's them, the Others?" asked Sun, looking terrified. Sayid took his gun in his hand and waited for the boat to show itself. It did, and he immediately recognised the man driving it. "Michael?" he yelled. The father looked over to them and stopped the boat, looking worried and afraid. Walt was with him, to the surprise of Jin, Sun and Sayid, who looked at them with wide eyes. Where were Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley?

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Walt, who still didn't understand how his father had managed to let him go free.

"Where is Jack?" asked Sayid. Michael didn't answer, he just stared at them with terror. "Michael you have to talk to me. I know you were compromised by the Others."

"It was the only way," answered Michael with sadness in his voice. Sun put a mouth over her mouth, not believing that Michael would do such a thing.

"Where are they, Michael?" asked Sayid in a hurried voice, pointing his gun at him.

"They're with the Others... Hurley's gone back to camp, they let him go," he explained, raising his hands in the air. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. They had my son..."

"Tell me where they are, right now!" yelled Sayid, growing frustrated.

"I don't know, the Others were bringing them back to their camp! They let me and Walt go, they said we'd find rescue..."

"And you believe what they said?"

"Yes, I do! I'm gonna get my son out of here man! Look, I'm sorry for all I've put you people through. But right now, I'm off to find rescue for me and my son. And once I get off this island, I'm gonna try to find this damn island again to come back for you guys, okay, I promise."

Sayid looked at him for a while, not knowing what to do. Should he believe him or not? "Do you know how I can help Jack, Kate and Sawyer?" he asked, hoping Michael would know something about the Others.

"Yeah. If you go to their camp at night, they'll all be asleep. No one will be outside. They're keeping them behind a metal door..."

"No. I opened the metal door to find nothing but a wall of rock."

"There's another metal door," said Walt. "That's where they kept me. They don't guard it at night."

Sayid nodded, ready for his rescue mission. "I do not forgive you for your betrayal," he said to Michael. "I can't say that I understand why you did it, but still. Go find rescue, Michael. Maybe everyone will forgive you if you save them all."

The man nodded and started the engine of the boat, and left without another word. Walt looked back and waved goodbye to Sun, who was still in shock. "What do we do now?" she asked Sayid.

"We wait."

Alex had taken food and water from her own stash and was now walking through the camp, heading toward the metal room where the three hostages were held. She didn't like the other Others, and she wasn't like them. Bee had told her that her mother gave birth on this very island, but Alex didn't know if she was dead or alive. She'd give anything in the world to see her mother...

"Alex, what are you doing?" came a voice behind her. She snapped her head around, seeing Tom. _Busted_, she thought. "What's the food and water for, Alex?"

"I uh... I was going to give it to them."

"That ain't your job, it's Bee's. So just go back to your tent, okay?" Alex nodded her head and turned around. She didn't like this place, nor the people who lived here. It was time for her to run away...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They had been sitting in the room for what seemed like ages, having nothing to do, just sitting on the cold floor of the dark room. Sawyer was now asleep, and Kate knew that Jack was still awake. After thinking about what she would say to him, she got up and sat next to him, their shoulders touching. They sat in silence for a while, until Kate finally decided to speak up.

"Jack, about what you said earlier..."

"I meant every single word, Kate," Jack said slowly. "I really do love you. I just... I just don't know how you feel towards me."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who kissed you, I'm the one who made the first move. I thought you knew how I feel about you," she said, looking up at him.

"Kate, after you kissed me you ran away to find Sawyer. And for the following weeks you hung out with him, flirting with him. And then, the night we found Michael, you said you were sorry for the kiss! I don't know how I'm supposed to know how you feel..."

"I ran away because I was scared, Jack! And I went to find Sawyer because he's the one I deserve, the only bad person on this island who's exactly like me! I don't deserve you, Jack, I really don't! You're this good guy, a hero who saves lives, and I'm a criminal! Have you forgotten that, Jack? Do you really love me, a criminal on the run?"

"Kate..."

"And I only said I was sorry for the kiss because I didn't know if you wanted it to happen! I am fed up of chasing after you Jack! Every time I let you in you just... you push me away and I hate it! For once I'd like for you to just... to let me know I'm not wasting my time."

They looked into each other's eyes, and Jack pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Kate pulled back, looking at him with a small smile on her face. "Jack, is this really what you want?"

"More than anything," he said, bringing his head down to kiss her again... but...

Night had fallen over the island. The sky was filled with bright stars and a full moon shone through the darkness. Sayid took the gun in his hand and got out of the boat.

"Be careful," said Sun, looking worried. Sayid nodded his head and moved out, knowing where he was going.

After a few minutes of walking along the shore, he saw the Others' camp. Michael and Walt were right - there was no one to be seen. He slowly made his way to the camp, and walked silently, being careful not to be noticed. The sound of footsteps coming towards him made him hold his gun tighter, ready for whatever happened. He kept on walking a bit and came face to face to a young girl. He almost screamed but didn't. They looked at each other for a while, not moving a bit. Sayid thought she looked like someone he knew, with her dark brown hair and blue eyes. Then it clicked. She looked just like Rousseau, the French woman. Could it be? he thought to himself.

"Alex?" he asked, and she looked at him, confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your... your mother told me," he answered in a whisper, worried he would be heard.

"My mother? How do you..."

"I can't explain right now," he said, looking around nervously.

"They can't hear you. They're all gone in a room, where a conference is held," Alex assured him.

"Why aren't you there with them?"

"I... I was tired of being with them. I'm not like them. I was running away from this place."

All of a sudden, Sayid's rescue mission seemed to be getting easier. With the help of Alex, he would surely be able to get Jack, Kate and Sawyer out of here and off to safety. "I need your help," he told her, lowering his gun. "Your people have captured three of our people, and I'm here to rescue them. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, could you show me?"

"If I do this, if I help you free your friends, could I come with you, and live with your people?" she asked him.

"Of course you could."

"And will you talk to me about my mother?"

"You have my word."

Alex nodded. "Come with me, they're right over there." They walked over to a metal door and Alex silently opened it...

Just as Jack and Kate were about to kiss again, the metal door opened up and they both snapped their heads up to see...

"Sayid?" said Sawyer, who was now awake. What was Sayid doing here? Had he been captured by the Others too?

The young woman who was with the Middle Eastern man walked up to them and spoke quickly. "We have to get out of here, now! Follow us and do not make a sound." The three of them got up and followed the woman and Sayid, who led them through the deserted camp. They walked on the shore for a while and finally saw Desmond's boat, Elizabeth. All five of them climbed onboard to find a relieved looking Jin and Sun.

"Who is she?" asked Sun, referring to the young woman.

"Rousseau's daughter," answered Sayid. "I promised her that I'd let her come with us if she helped me free them."

"I'm not like the others," assured Alex with a sincere look on her face.

"Thank you, for helping us," thanked Kate. Alex smiled at her and they set sail, not wasting a second. They had to get far away before the Others found out that their hostages were gone. Elizabeth sailed smoothly on the dark ocean, under the starry sky...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sayid sat on the boat alongside Alex, who desperately wanted to know about her mother. He told her everything - how Danielle spent sixteen years looking for her, how she never quite gave up. Tears of joy and sadness filled Alex's eyes. She was so happy to have finally left the Others. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sayid promised her that he would try to find Rousseau, to tell her that they had found her long lost daughter.

Sawyer was sitting with Jin and Sun, explaining to the Korean lady what had happened - from when they were in the field and found the strange blue books, to their capture, and then the arrival of Henry, who seemed to be the Others' leader, and their time spent at their camp. Sun translated everything to her husband. The couple still couldn't believe what Michael had done to get his son back.

As for Jack and Kate, they were sitting next to each other, keeping a small distance from the group. Kate was resting her head on Jack's shoulder, looking out to sea. Sayid had told them he had talked to Michael, who was gone to get rescue for them. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that... If they were to be rescued, she would be off to jail, no questions asked. But if they stayed on this island, she could be free, she could have a life with Jack.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, looking down at her pretty face.

"Just... stuff."

"Uh-huh, what stuff?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"That if we ever get off this island I'll probably never see you again," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't say that, Kate. We're here, now. Michael said he was gonna get rescue, but you heard Henry - he said he wasn't going to be able to find this island again. Kate, I just... I told you a long time ago that you deserved a new life on this island..."

"Yeah, I remember. But... if I start my new life here, I'm gonna have to leave it here if we ever get rescued, cause I'm going to jail, Jack. If we... if I start my new life with you, I'll have to let you go..."

"Kate, no matter what happens, if we do get rescued, and if you do go to jail, I promise you that I will do anything to get you out, okay? Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily? I could never go on through life without you, Kate. But right now, we're stuck on this island. And God knows how long we're gonna be here. Heck, we don't even know if Michael is gonna find rescue. So... what do you say? You wanna start your new life, now?"

Kate looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw how sincere he was. He was right - she had the right to start her new life. In response to his question, she nodded, kissed him on the lips and looked at him again. He was smiling broadly.

"No more running?" he asked, just to make sure.

"No more running," she answered, feeling safe and happy already.

"Ah, beat me to it, Doc," smirked Sawyer, who was now watching them with a smile on his face. "But hell freckles, if things don't work out between you and Jack-o, my door's always open."

Kate rolled her eyes. Typical Sawyer, she said to herself, smiling. Jack, though, didn't think it was funny. He was looking at Sawyer, frowning. Kate noticed and kissed him once more, letting him know that she wasn't about to go with Sawyer...

The sun was slowly rising in the sky when Jack awoke. They were still on the boat, out in the ocean and Jin was navigating it, smiling despite everything that's happened. Jack looked down at Kate, who had fallen asleep in his arms the night before. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at the sight of her beautiful, peaceful face. He mentally patted him self on the back, proud of himself for finally taking initiative. Kate stirred slightly and opened her eyes to see his smiling face. She smiled back at him, still tired.

"Did I wake you?" asked Jack, feeling guilty.

"Well... you did but it doesn't matter," she answered before yawning. In the distance, they could now see the survivors' camp set up on the beach. No one was awake yet, due to the early morning hour.

"Is that your camp?" asked Alex, looking out to shore.

"Yes," answered Sayid, who was sitting next to her.

When the boat was close enough to shore, they threw the anchor to the water and all seven of them hopped in the smaller rowing boat. Sayid and Sawyer navigated the boat until it came to hit land. They all got out and walked up to the camp, giving Alex a small tour. She was amazed at how well they'd accommodated - makeshift tents made out of pieces of the wreckage, small fires here and there, and some sort of storage place where all the Dharma food was kept. They sat down around one of the still burning fires and ate a bit. After awhile, Charlie came out of his tent and spotted them.

"Bloody hell... they're back!" he yelled, a big grin on his face. His shouting kind of woke up the whole camp, therefore lots of people were coming out of their tents and circling around the group of seven. Everyone started speaking, pointing to Alex, who they knew wasn't one of the survivors, and noticed that Michael nor Hurley was there. Jack, his leadership instincts kicking in, spoke up. "As you all probably know, we set out yesterday to help get Walt back, with the help of Michael," he started and everyone stopped speaking. "He was uh... he was compromised by the Others, made a deal with them. He had to bring us to them in order to get his son back. We uh... we had a plan but, they caught us and brought us to some sort of harbour... Michael's gone to find rescue with Walt..."

Everyone started speaking again, not believing Michael would do such a thing, betray them like that, though some were happy to hear he was gone to get rescue. Charlie asked "Where's Hurley?"

"They let Hurley go," answered Jack and silence came back. "They let him go, the Others. He's probably half way here by now..."

"Who is she?" asked Bernard, pointing to Alex, who stood by Sayid. The Middle-Eastern man spoke up "She's Rousseau's daughter, Alex." Everyone began to stir again.

"The French woman's daughter?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. She helped me free Jack, Kate and Sawyer when I promised her that I would tell her all about her mother. She's not like the Others, please welcome her in our group."

The survivors nodded their heads and spread out, talking about all that had happened recently, with the purple sky, the betrayal of Michael, and now the French woman's daughter being on their side. Some still asked questions to Jack, who couldn't hear a thing since they were all talking at once. Then...

"HELP!" someone yelled near the tree line. "I need help here!"

Jack and Sayid immediately ran toward the cry for help, to find a panicked Bernard helping Locke and Desmond carry an injured Eko. He had cuts, bruises and burns all over his body. The other two men had not even a small scratch.

"What happened?" asked Jack, while following Eko's carriers to the nearest tent, where they laid him down on a makeshift bed.

"There was an incident, down in the hatch," explained Locke. "Eko unsuccessfully tried to blow open the hatch's blast doors."

"Kate?" Jack called, looking at Eko's wounds.

"Yeah?" she responded, standing right behind him.

"I need you to go get me some alcohol from Sawyer's stash."

"Got it," she said and left, while Jack ripped Eko's shirt to take a close look at his scratches and bruises. His wounds weren't really that bad, but on this island, you had to carefully disinfect and treat them in order for him to be at his hundred percent. Kate came back and handed him some bottles of alcohol, which Jack applied on the priest's scratches. After sewing up a deep gash on his arm, he was done with his doctor work.

"Thank you, Jack," Eko thanked him, getting back up to continue working on his church, which made Charlie's day. The camp had calmed down since this morning and were now simply enjoying another day on the beach, under the bright sun.

Kate was sitting on the sandy shore, listening to the waves crash and letting the sun warm her face, eyes closed. When she heard footsteps behind her, she smiled, knowing who it was. Jack sat besides her and she opened her eyes, glancing up at him with a loving look. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, before Kate, realising she hadn't told him yet, spoke up. "Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

"Good," she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and they sat together, holding each other for a very, very long time, not daring to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day, it was the beginning of the afternoon when Charlie took Aaron on a small walk around the camp. Claire was having a nap in her tent and had asked for him to take care of her child for awhile. Nearing the tree line, Charlie sang to the baby, who wouldn't stop crying, and heard a sound coming from the jungle. He stood there, a crying Aaron in his arms, and seconds after, Hurley came out of the jungle, right in front of him, all sweaty and looking tired.

"Hurley?"

"Dude... that was a long walk," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hurley you're back!" said Charlie, smiling broadly at his friend.

"The Others... they have Jack and Kate... and Sawyer... they told me that we can never go to them..."

"What're you talking about, mate? They're here!" Charlie assured, but Hurley just looked puzzled.

"Who's here?" he asked, looking around the camp.

"Jack, Kate and Sawyer!"

"Dude, that's not possible, they're with the Others..."

"Would you listen to me? Sayid rescued them with the help of the French woman's daughter. They arrived yesterday, on the boat," explained Charlie.

"No way," Hurley said. That's great, they get a boat ride back home and I had to walk all the way back home!

Claire came out of her tent and approached the two men, saying quick hello to Hurley and shushing Aaron, who was still crying. "Shhh, it' alright, Mummy's here. Charlie, could you put him to bed while I go talk to Sun?" she asked the British native.

"Sure," he answered, willing to do anything for Claire. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which brought a smile to Charlie's face. Hurley stared at him and asked, "Dude, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well for starters, Claire and myself are... well... together."

"That's great!" he said, giving him a tap on the back.

"Yeah, it is! Oh, and seems like Jack and Kate are together too, now," Charlie continued.

"You serious?" a wide eyed Hurley said with disbelief.

"It bloody well looks like it," said Charlie, looking toward the 'couple', who were sitting on the beach next to each other, laughing and talking. "They've been like that ever since they came back." The two men stared at Jack and Kate for awhile, before Claire's voice brought them back to reality. "Charlie! Aaron, now please?" she said from Sun's nearby tent. Charlie quickly realised he was still holding Aaron when he was supposed to be putting him to bed. "Right, got it! Sorry, Claire," he apologized and did what he had to do.

"Are you serious?" Kate said to Jack while laughing at what he had just told her. She had asked him why he and Sawyer had been talking about her, before they had gone on the mission to save Walt.

"Yes, he really thought that we... uh... you know," answered Jack, laughing along with her. It was the beginning of the afternoon and they were sitting on the beach, talking to each other, just enjoying the other's company.

"Wanna play a game?" asked Jack, looking at her with a smile on his face. She frowned, still smiling and said, "What game?"

"I don't know... twenty questions?" he suggested. She hesitated for a brief moment, not knowing if she would be willing to answer all of his questions. She was a bit afraid that he would ask her about what she had done, why the Marshall was after her. If I have to tell him what I've done, then so be it, she said to herself before answering, "Sure. I'm asking the first question. What's your full name?"

Thank god she asked me something simple, he thought. "Jack Christian Shepard," he answered. "My turn. Did you ever go to college?"

"Nope," she answered and he nodded. "These questions are too easy. When was your first kiss?" she asked him curiously.

"Uh... I was in eighth grade... we were at this beautiful park where all the neighbourhood kids would go and play in the summer."

"That's sweet. Didn't think of you as Mr. Romantic," Kate teased. He looked at her and smiled. "You'd be surprised," he told her flirtatiously. Her grin grew even bigger and she giggled softly. "You gonna ask me a question, Shepard?" she asked him, noticing he was simply looking at her.

"Were you ever married?" he asked her and she blushed slightly.

"It didn't last very long," she answered before asking him her question. "That day you brought Locke, Charlie and me to the caves, were you or were you not checking me out?"

Jack laughed as he remembered. "Yeah, I was," he answered frankly and she smiled to herself.

"I knew it!" Kate said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, you caught me. My turn. Do you love me?" he simply asked and she looked at him, their eyes locking. Kate smiled, her face close to his, and answered, "With all my heart. Do you love me?" Jack grinned and brought his face even closer to hers. "More than anything in the world." They both slowly leaned in, closing their eyes, and their lips collided in a deep, passionate kiss. Euphoria filled their hearts as the kiss intensified, and when they pulled away, their lungs screaming for air, they rested their foreheads on one another's. Kate opened her eyes to find Jack's still closed. She smiled and said, "We're not finished playing twenty questions."

"The game can wait til later," Jack said, before his lips came crashing on hers once more, and they kissed each other with even more passion and desire.


End file.
